heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eldritch
Cough. Ahem. You there. This is an OC from my Custom-Made blog on the fanon wiki. They're supposed to be surprises, so if you would have the courtesy to restrain your wandering eyeballs, I would be much obliged. ESPECIALLY YOU, LUSTER! NO PEEKING! . . ... you're still reading... oh Moons... . . stop . . srsly . I MEAN IT . .''' ''This OC was made by '''Kittyluvver, for Luster. Do not use without her permission.'' MATURE CONTENT WARNING Eldritch, or Ellie for short, is a female SeaWing/TrickWing hybrid struggling to survive in the slums of Mountia. Beaten but not broken, she lives the shameful life of a prostitute and yet thirsts for knowledge, clinging to the fragile hope that one day she will rise above the disgrace and poverty that is all she has ever known. Always the unseen, always the unwanted, she was not beautiful. The streets had cut her too deeply; her shame haunted her, marked her, ruined her. And yet there was such quiet courage in her breathless blue eyes, a courage that begged you to look, not to judge, but to listen. '-excerpt from something' Description And yet her eyes - oh, her eyes! Like twin drops of aquamarine welled up from a pit of blackest tar, azure borrowed from the briny depths of her SeaWing blood, the purest, clearest winter-blue there ever was shines bright from her eyes and veins electric the far-flung membranes of thin wing and jagged fin. There is beauty here, even in her twisted hybrid form, if only you would look. Personality "Learning," she murmured reflectively, tracing the spine of the tattered old book. "They can take everything away, you know. Your money, your home. But they can never take away your learning." '-excerpt from something' History Relationships Riviera: Icarus: "I'm happy for him," she whispered, blue eyes shimmering with tears unshed. "He... he was a good dragon. He deserves his second chance. And I won't ruin it for him." '-excerpt from something' Notes from the Kitty Well, you signed up for dark... I just gotta say - I love this OC. Seriously, I considered being like "nevermind, i'm keeping her" more than once or twice or three times. But a deal's a deal; she will be yours to love and cherish, if you want her. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Ellie is/was a prostitute and by that alone I'm aware that she's edgy for this wiki (content warning!). I'm being more avante-garde about my OC creation - no more cliches or safe waters. But I also endeavored to balance her out and make her a strong, courageous character too - she's in it to make sure that her little sister never has to do what she does. And even though her life is pretty horrible, she hasn't lost her hope or her love of learning. The essence of her personality is that, since she was desperately poor and didn't have much control over what happened to her body, she began to focus on gathering as much knowledge as she could; because although they could take away everything else that she had, they could never take away her mind, her intelligence, and her knowledge. She reads, both as an escape from her current situation and as a manifestation of her dream of a better future. Otherwise, I urge you to explore her relationship with Icarus some, if you and Eclipse are so inclined. Anyway, full refund policy: I don't know if this was what you were looking for (she doesn't quite match the concept pic you drew) and I am aware that an OC like this is not for everyone. So if she's not up your alley, just say the word and I will take her back and make you a completely new OC - just as long as you are willing to wait. Category:Characters